Dragon Age: Katana Versus Ice
by 4fireking
Summary: Tibbs is a rookie Warden who has his weapon magically changed into a katana blade. He goes on missions escorting people to their homes, fighting DarkSpawn's, and gaining allies.


**I don't write many Dragon Age fanfictions so I hope you can forgive me if this story sucks. Although I thank NeverFollowNightmares for editing this chapter for me and giving me advice on it.**

XXX

Where did this war start? It started when Grey Warden's couldn't stop a very special Dark Spawn. Its name to everyone was the Archdemon. In Ferelden some good soldiers encountered the Archdemon, however none returned to see the faces of the ones they loved.

Ever wonder what it's like to lose someone you want to ever wonder what it's like to never see the one you were going to spend the rest of your years with again. The sad part is chances of continuing this love was just a dream. However, few like a new warrior joining the war would have all things found in a fantasy story: adventure, magic, endless possibilities, love, and action.

He was a blond person who came from a middle-class home. His past as a child who was well off didn't matter in a sword fight. No past or future mattered when there was a deadly blow in the most vital parts of a human's body and the blond swordsman was no exception.

The real war was trying to focus on the war against dark spawn while he was loafing on a bench waiting for room to spar against other soldiers.

What was arising from sitting on this bench, just the cold fact that people were having fun making sparks skid off their swords while he felt stupid for not bringing a book and leaving the bench could be like a rock thrown to his head that there was an opportunity and he missed it so he would only get to sit on the bench reading his book. He really didn't care for books but it was either them or something dumber like watching grass grow.

'Look at them,' the blond man thought. 'You're all just fencing now and none of you actually have a chance to disarm your opponent?'

He finally got his chance to spar when one soldier was too tired to fight. He walked towards a solider with a scar on his lip, Amber eyes, dark skin, and heavy Crimson armour. Both of them had swords. The first one to strike was the blond warrior.

He blocked and he did it by surprisingly using his armpit to catch the sword. What looked like a moment he would win in one attack was replaced by the blond soldier managing to pull his weapon back as he staggered back.

"You're one lucky soldier aren't you," the solider mused.

They both struck simultaneously where they just clashed and no one got hurt. Both soldiers were moving as fast as their hands could swing swords. In the end the solider wearing heavy armour left a little slit of blood on his arm.

"Well that just ruins the fun of sparing. I'm going to find something to stop this bleeding. Can never be too careful over bleeding"

He bowed because it felt customary and left barking all the things he hated about the heavy armoured soldier.

XXX

Darkspawn were on their way to a certain kingdom a certain soldier resided in. They were not heading to the kingdom to take care of that soldier, they had better things to do then focus on one soldier. They wanted to stop the armies commanded by humans.

At the same time the solider walked out of the castle.

"Vibbs...everyone in there calls me that but I don't remember if that's the name my mother gave me...I don't remember my mother. Why did someone say 'hello Vibbs' on my way out?"

Questions rattled his brain so he tried focusing on his sword. He thought about how he was nothing without his sword. It was at that moment though his sword started to glow. The weight of his sword changed. It shifted from a sword into a weapon with a longer blade but was too thin to properly block.

Before he could wonder why he lost his weapon for this weapon he saw an approaching Darkspawn. He went into fighting stance as the Darkspawn ran at him. She stabbed her claws at him where he blocked with his blade.

"Let us through. This war will end with your bones as our trophies, but you may win by cowering."

"By win you mean be the last survivor while this kingdom dies? You should just keep your lips sealed."

The Darkspawn released an explosive hiss before striking him as hard as she could. Vibbs didn't know why but his katana struck back for him.

"Your blade raises a bit of questions to even me," she said.

Vibbs backed away. He was now moving in a direction similar to his opponents but on guard against her. His moving was stopped by another Darkspawn trying to kill and most likely devour him. He sliced its left arm off.

The Darkspawn first let out a screech of agony before it collapsed backwards on the ground. That was a surprising kill for the knight. After the Darkspawn was dead the leader ran back to its group of other Darkspawn and pushed them right at Vibbs.

Both Darkspawn spurred into the moment stabbing their sharp blades at Vibbs. He spun his blade around blocking the Darkspawn's blades. As fast as he was at blocking blades he knew he wasn't fast enough to strike these Darkspawn's after blocking their blades once.

"Darkspawn at the gate! Vibbs is fighting them on his own! Attack the Darkspawn!"

That was assuring for Vibbs when he had to fight two Darkspawn. He would soon be against them with extra help on the way.

"Not today I'm afraid," said the female Darkspawn. "You keep your life and have your victory. It's thanks to that blade you didn't have your head decapitated."


End file.
